


golden

by Annette56



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, M/M, Tenderness, i saw a naruto fanart so beautiful i cried and wrote this, just gays being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette56/pseuds/Annette56
Summary: Sasuke stares with wonder at the man under his touch (like he always does), while Naruto just embraces him (like he always did).
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	golden

_Soft_.

The man under your touch has never had a scar last more than a few hours. His body exists without any trace of the hardships he has endured. Yours has so many scars you have forgotten about some of them. When did they happen, who put them there. Your hand encompasses his entire cheek, and all you feel is the tenderness underneath your fingers. It’s a pleasant feeling, as if you were cradling light. He’s warm. He always is. He always was. Warm and loud and cheerful and maybe a little too naïve. You never though you could love someone so much. It still amazes you every day.

He’s also _golden_. Inches and inches of sun kissed skin raises and falls with every breathe he takes, all lied before your eyes to _see_ , to _touch_ , to _taste_. You love every bit, and slice, and part of him. You worship the skin of your savior, savoring it like a desperate man, lost in the desert, who just found the last drop of water on earth. His hands take yours, bringing it closer, grasping your wrist, refusing to letting you go like he always does (like he always did). You are entranced by the contrast of your hands together. You are like your mother, and he’s just like his father. You were always meant to be opposites. The sun to your moon, the light to your dark, the love to your hate…or something like that. These days it seems you have both been rubbing on each other, for love seems to exist only when you two are together. Like now, when he’s under your touch, eyes closed, body at ease, nuzzling your hand with his cheek as his blond curls frame his face like a halo.

Naruto has always been something else. Something entirely different from the rest. But it wasn’t until the war ended and he was acknowledged by everyone as the hero he was all along that it really started to show like it does now. Something good and mesmerizing. Extremely charming. Perhaps a little divine.

You are a moonless night with no starts on sight to guide, the only thing wise men fear. He’s a brazing summer’s eve, sun heavy on the sky and ever-changing pastel clouds. Together you make the most tragic story. Together you make love.

And that’s what it is. That’s what you feel, when you touch him, his skin _warm_ and _soft_ and _golden_ under your darker one. That’s what you feel when you look at him, from his curly hair to his strong chin, to the plump lips you’ve kissed countless times, to the whisker marks you are pressing right now, to the blue eyes you have lost yourself in and never came back. You see every time you count every eyelash he has, you can feel it in the way he’s completely relaxed in your presence, in your embrace. It’s _love_.

The war is over. And the pain remains. He holds your hand tighter. You are **home**.

**Author's Note:**

> this short thing is a love letter to this fanart i saw a few days ago and i haven't been able to stop looking at it so i wrote this to get some of my feelings out https://ghost-zip.tumblr.com/post/620216115793182720/on-my-gay-shit-again yall should go give it lots of love <3 many thanks and love to the artist <3


End file.
